Amelies Descendant
by Paigepie
Summary: Celestia has been kept in an attic room for decades, she is the very many great granddaughter of Amelie founder of Morganville. One day Amelie tells her that she is in danger and has to move in with her friend Myrnin. Will Celestia find a friend in Myrnin or will they become more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

A light in the darkness of my room is the only light I have seen in what feels like an age. As I stare up at the lamp on my table- that is filled with hundreds of different books to keep me from going insane- I remember the first time I came here. It was the 1930s I was 18 and trying to make a life for myself.

My mother had long since passed away, it was just me in that lonely town, filled with rich men with only bad intentions and poor girls and boys with nothing but the clothes on their backs. I had moved to the town of Chicago with my mother when I was eight, we came from France, desperately trying to get away from my abusive father.

My mother had gotten herself a job as a hostess in a fancy French restaurant, we made a living but as soon as she died from cancer, on my 16th birthday it all faded away. I still to this day remember her beautiful face, she looked like me but her eyes where more green, whereas mine are white that shine pale blue in the sunlight. Not that I have seen sunlight in a very long time.

Her straight pale blonde hair fell to her shoulders, whereas mine falls in gentle waves to the middle of my back. When I turned 18 I got myself a job as a dancer, well a dancer that stripped for money, I'm not too sure what you would call that these days. One day when I was _dancing_, I met a man named Joe.

He told me that he would take me away from that life, that he would give me everything I would ever need, or want. I will admit that I fell head first in love with him. He wasn't that attractive but his words made my heart ache. His large, strong hands holding my small and delicate ones made me feel safe.

His hair was dark and thinning slightly, but his smile was kind and reassuring and his brown eyes where warm, but I was strongly mistaken, people aren't always what they seem. He took me to a hotel one day and told me that he wanted to be with me, but then after he had declared his love for me he told me that he was already married, but unhappy.

He said that he couldn't leave his wife, but so desperately wanted a life with me that he would buy me a home, and give me everything I would need. He went on to say that he would tell his wife he was away for business but he would come to me. He told me that he would make a family with me, but could never be my husband.

I being extremely upset - and refusing to be with someone who could not marry me - told him no and tried to leave, hoping to never see his face again. But he wouldn't let me go; he locked the door and begged me to stay. When he got the point that I would never be with him he struck me, knocking me out completely.

I remember waking up near a river, it was cold and the sky was dark. He stood in front of me, his usually warm eyes dark and angry, and his mouth curved down in a snarl. I stood up to be level with him. "Joe," I begged my pale eyes filled with terrified tears. "Joe, please don't do anything silly." He moved closer to me until his eyes where inches away from mine.

"Be with me then Celestia, I can never let anyone else have you, never!" He screamed, his breath smelling like old vodka, and his hands balled up into fists. "No, Joe please let me go, I can't be with you, and it's not fair I'm sorry." I cried my light soothing voice tinged with a French hiss.

His eyes clouded over with angry tears, as he dealt his first blow, knocking me onto the wet ground. As he hit and kicked me into a bloody pulp, I could feel my soul slowly leave me cold body. My eyes where open but I couldn't make much sense of what was going on around me. But I can still see her knocking him to the ground with one small movement.

She was standing next to him but looking over at me one moment, and then she was lifting me up into her frozen arms. She held me against her neck as she rocked me back and forth, then she cut a small incision on her throat and held my mouth to it, forcing me to drink from her.

She looked a lot like me and my mother, but I had never seen her before and her hair had shone silver in the moon light. As she forcefully gave me her life force, she told me that she was my so many greats grandmother, and that she was no longer a live, but undead and what you would call a vampire. She also told me that I soon would be one too. That is what I am now.

I fell into what seemed like a deep sleep, and when I awoke I was in this room, she stood next to my bed, her pale blonde hair up in a high bun, and she wore a pale grey suit. "How are you feeling my love?" She asked taking my weak white hand into her own. I didn't have the strength to yank it away so I let her hold me.

"My name Celestia my darling is Amelie." She said her voice loving but old. I looked up into her young face, a face that looked around the same age as mine, but had eyes that said she was matured far beyond my age. "Do you have anything to ask?" She asked stroking my small and delicate hand with her Ivory skinned fingers.

"Where am I?" I crooked, looking around at my surroundings. My bed was long and wide, with white sheets and a dark oak head board. The roof tilted down above me, making me believe that I was in an attic. Across the room was a desk, with a small pile of books, a quill and piles of paper. The floor was wooden with a large circle rug; the brown and red pattern resembled something from the Aztec times.

The walls where a dirty white and there were no windows, the only light was the light from a lamp sat at the edge of the desk. "You are at my house; this is to be your room from now on." I smiled slightly, it took a lot of energy but I did it. "You mean I can have a new life, with new people here? That would be great, thank you so very much for doing this for me." I said weakly grinning from ear to ear.

She looked down at our hands, a sad look in her pale grey eyes, "No darling, I'm afraid I can't let you leave this room." My grin falls and my eyes tear up in shock. "What? Why?" I asked confused. Her eyes looked up into mine, a sad smile playing at her thin lips. "It's for your own safety darling. You are the last of my line, I can't have you dying, I love you, I must protect you." She whispered her smooth hand against my face.

I leaped up out of the bed willing all of my strength to come back and help me escape, but as soon got to the door I collapsed. She hadn't moved I knew she could have easily stopped me but she didn't. She walked over to me effortlessly lifting me back to the bed. "I'm sorry my love, I must leave now, but I will come back at night fall, I promise.

As she opened the thick wooden door, she turned and smiled, by the look of her skin, I could tell she didn't do that often. As she left I let myself burst in to tears. She had locked me away like a prisoner and I could do absolutely nothing about it.

As I snap back to the present day I hear the door unlock. I turn my head and wait for her to appear. "Hello, Celestia darling, how are you?" I don't speak as she walks to me and lightly kisses my forehead; she then places some beautiful white roses in to the vase on my desk. I hesitate but then give in. "I'm fine, a bit hungry though." I whisper defeated.

She reaches into her big white handbag and pulls out a blood filled plastic bag. I smile and lung for it as my stomach snarls, begging me for the blood. She hands it to me, pulling her hand away quickly as I yank it from her grasp.

She stares at me silent for a moment, obviously thinking something through. After a while of her just standing next to the desk and staring at me, she says, "I have something to tell you, I think you are going to be very happy. I freeze half way through chugging down the blood, and look up into her eyes.

"What." I mumble, with the bag still in-between my full, now blood red lips. "Something is happening, something I cannot discuss, you are not safe here, and I must do everything in my power to keep you safe, as your grandmother."

My dead hearts beat quickens, as exited adrenaline pumps through my probably not working veins. "So?" I mumble still drinking from the bag. "So," She sighs, "You are going to be living with a friend." My body freezes again and I shake, not even blinking an eye, not that I blink much anyway, or breath for that matter, You don't have to when your technically dead.

"That means you will be aloud outside to roam the town as you like, even to make friends. But you are not allowed to drink from or harm anyone. You are also not allowed to tell anyone you are my relative, you have never met me ok?" She asks seriousness and concern filling her grey eyes.

"Ok," I say finally moving and after finishing my bag of blood. "When am I moving?" I ask looking over at my room and thinking of what to pack. "Now." She says making me turn to look at her. "Grab your things we are leaving right now." "But..." "Now!" She yells her body language now showing signs of fear, like she suddenly just felt something bad coming.

"Ok... Ok I don't need much, just a few books and bits of clothing." I grab a hand full of clothes shoving them into a back pack I was given, but thought I would never use. I am so excited I just can't believe it, but I am also concerned, I've been here for so long that I have actually grown a bond with Amelie, don't get me wrong I'm angry at her for locking me away, but I understand that she just did it for my protection.

As I continue packing I ask her, "So, what's the urgency, what happened?" I turned to look at her, she is sat on the large bed in the corner of the room, looking down at the Aztec rug, stress and anxiety wrinkle lines sit at the corners of her eyes.

"I told you, I can't tell you, the only thing I can say is that you will be in danger if anyone finds out your my relative. I thought I was protecting you, but I will only be putting you in danger if you stay here. She looks up at me tears settle in her clouded eyes.

"Where am I going?" I ask my relieved and happy smile falling as I watch her face drop. "To stay with a friend, you will find out soon." And with that she takes my hand and drags me and the bag filled with clothing and books, out of the room I had stayed in for decades and then out of the beautiful and large old building.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Man

I stare out of the blackened window, my dead body yearning for the warm touch of the sunlight, that I know hides behind these windows. After we left the old Victorian house filled with photos of people who look just like me, some recent, some old, some ancient and some I'm not sure about.

We were hurried into this blacked out white limo. The grey looking men that work for Amelie covered us in big black coats, as if to hide us from something. I presume it was to keep us hidden from the danger, that my grandmother dearest will not inform me about.

Inside the dark limo, sits me, Amelie and three other men. One is of Asian origin his sharp eyes and tight lips glance over at me from time to time. He - along with the others - is uncharacteristically grey, his skin a silvery blue instead of the yellowy white colour I know he should be.

The man sat next to him is Caucasian, or at least he was. His dark eyes filled with what looks like rage, and his pale skin greying instead of the tanned skin it would normally be. And the last man - who smiles at me when I look at him - is or was black - his dark skin bluer than it once was.

I look at Amelie and then down at myself, we are both pale but not grey like these men. "Why are you all grey?" I ask my voice looking for answers but speaking in a polite manner. "Celestia!" Amelie snaps, her voice and face reprimanding me for being rude. "It's ok mam, we are fine to answer that," The black man says, his accent American, where my own and my grandmothers is not. "We are all vampires." He tells me, I have to stop myself for rolling my eyes at him, as nice as he is he must think I'm stupid.

"I know," I say as politely as I possibly can without sounding fake. "I meant, why are you three grey when we are both pale?" I ask, looking over at Amelie to see her reaction, she does nothing just holds her slender hand on her knee, and looks coolly over at the men.

"I'm not too sure," He says looking down at his shorter co-workers. "I guess maybe it's because we are men? Or it could be because we are naturally dark skinned where as you both are naturally pale. "Oh," I mutter I must have been wrong about the other men; maybe they weren't as white naturally as I thought.

He carries on smiling kindly at me, waiting for a response, but when I nod my head he looks away, his face more stern than it had been a minute before. "Mam, there are some humans trying to look into the car, should I get rid of them?" He asks his jaw locked in a fierce stare.

"It's ok John, they are no fret." Amelie say waving her hand dismissively at John. He nods his head setting his jaw back into the smile it was before. When we are past the humans, I get a sudden urge to touch the sunlight, so when I notice nobody is looking I open the window slightly.

Before I can take my action back, the light burns my face, the supple skin of my bear shoulders catches on fire, and I scream in shocked agony. Before I know it I am lying on the floor, with a big black coat covering my skin, and the window done up.

Amelie kneels before me stroking my hair in a motherly way, while I writhe and cry in pain. "Oh, darling you should never do that, the sunlight is our enemy it burns us, and can kill us. Darling you are only 80 years old, it will still hurt you like it does a new born.

I stop moving, looking up into her kind grey eyes. "I'm how old?" "80 Darling, well probably older but I am not too sure." I move my hands up to my perfect skin, "But, I look so young." I say tears in my eyes.

The tears quickly turn to rage, "You kept me locked away for nearly 70 years." I scream sitting up and looking at her. "How could you, how could you to your own family." She hushes me, wrapping her hand around my mouth and holding me tight, so tight, and way tighter than she should be able too.

"Be calm my dear, we are almost there, please stay calm." She says her voice soothing and calming. She turns her grey eyes up to the three men, looking shocked but trying not to show it. Her voice changes and so does her body, becoming tense and filled with something not human, she says. "You will not remember what you just herd. You won't remember even meeting Celestia." She says as their faces go slack and blank.

"Oh we are here." She says picking me up and putting me in a standing position, as the blank faced men cover me in black cloaks and open the door for me, helping me into a cold musty room. When they shut the door behind us and take away the cloaks, I can see that we were standing in what seems like an old abandoned shed.

"Is this a joke?" I say looking over at the crisp looking woman, standing in an icy stance, that I had never seen before. Usually with me she was loving and kind. But now she looks cruel and uncaring. Her silvery blonde her up in a high ponytail, and her pale blue suit, making her look like a business woman, and not a grandmother.

"This is just a front, your new carer and home is underneath us." Before I could answer I notice a door open and a long white hand reach out, motioning us down. We move down the stairs, her first then me. When I hit the ground I take a second to look around. It is a lab filled with books and old looking equipment. The glass beakers look like they are on their last legs and the tables and stools look like they could really do with some fixing.

A strange looking machine, covered in an old cloth is placed on a table at the back of the room. I turn to ask what it is when I see him. The most weirdly attractive man I have ever seen in my life. He is thin and wiry, his sleek black hair, hanging to his shoulders, and his dark eyes possibly a gold brown.

I shift my weight, and try to look away from him and not blush. "Myrnin, this is my granddaughter Celestia." Amelie says a cold smile playing at her small lips. He looks me over, his cat like eyes drifting over my long white dress and up into my white blue eyes.

"It is my pleasure." He says while bowing, he takes his top hat and bows his head. His dark hair tousling as he does. Suddenly I notice a rather large spider cruel up to his head and sit there looking at me. I gulp trying to ignore my slight fear of the ugly creatures.

The strange man, named Myrnin, notices my fear and stands up straight, an uneven smile plastered on his pale face. "Oh, don't worry about Bob he doesn't bite, well he might, but he doesn't bite me." He says with a menacing giggle.

I gulp again, flashing him an unsure smile. Although this man in extremely attractive, and has a strange pull that makes me want to run over and wrap my arms around him - He is definitely strange - He maybe a little unstable.

He walks up to me - his red vest tight against his white shirt, and his Pirate black boots looking strange against his diner pants - and takes my hands into his rough large hands. "Come this way my dear, I will show you to your room.

I look back at Amelie standing perfectly in place; she looks at me with a cool smile on her lips and nods her head, as if to say that it is ok. I let him drag me to a room at the back of the building. Inside is a small old looking bed with a table stacked with dusty old books sat next to it. "Is this it?" I ask slightly frightened that I may have to stay in a bed infested with all kinds of bed bugs.

"No. No!" He yells waving his hands around him, and staring down at the bed with a grimace on his lips. "I would never make a lovely lady like yourself, sleep in this ghastly thing. No, this is my bed, I have made you a bed in the other room, it used to be a dirty old cot but now it's a clean single bed fit for a princess, which is what you are my lady." He says his British or maybe welsh accent rushing the words at me so I only just catch what he says.

He then drags me clumsily into the next room. In the middle of the dirty cell is a lovely clean bed, covered with pink pillows, and surrounded by lace curtains. "Oh," I mumble with a relieved smile on my face. "Do you not like it?" He mutters a hurt expression on his sharp pale face.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone for pink." He mumbles to himself, pacing back and forth as he thinks of what to do. "No, no, I love it, it's beautiful." I say walking over to him and gently placing my hand on his slightly shaky shoulder. He looks at me confused for a minute. Then a look of recognition crosses he face, and a vail of pain washes over his eyes just for a moment, then he smiles lopsidedly again.

"Thanks." After a minute or two of madly rushing around the place, as he shows me what I can and can't use in his laboratory, we stop, and I say my tearful goodbyes to the women, who stole me away from my life, but lovingly cared for me for the last 70 odd years.

Then when she leaves, I turn to Myrnin and he grins sneakily and pulls me away to the back room. "I'm going to show you how the house works.


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy Prince

"Wake up princess, wake up." Someone mutters in to my ear as I wake from my dream, a dream about Chicago and the way my life used to be. I feel something glide gently across my smooth ivory skin. "Princess," he says again. I jolt up in the pink bed and move away from Myrnin, who is sat looking worriedly over at me.

"Don't touch me like that." I hiss catching my panicked breath as a glare over at the long wiry man. "I'm sorry my lady, you were sleeping, and I wanted to wake you, you looked so peaceful." He says his firm hands holding his face as he smiles lovingly at me.

"What the hell, get off my bed!" I yell kicking him with my bare foot and pulling the light pink covers back over my body. His eyebrows arch up in a pained stare, his dark eyes glint as he slowly climbs off of the bed.

"I'm sorry my lady." He turns around and walks out of the cell, his head hanging like a lowly dog. "Myrnin?" I whisper, he stops in his tracks and turns half way to face me, his puppy dog eyes hopeful as I move off of the bed, letting my white silk gown fall gently off of the bed and around the ground. He had given it to me, and it was a bit too big.

"It's ok, what did you want anyway, I gathered there must be an issue, if you were willing to wake me up?" I say my light silky voice flowing out of my soft, light pink lips, my white eyes that glow blue in the sun and moonlight glinting as I look over his form.

He is wearing a white shirt and tie, with a grey dressing gown flowing behind him, and a pair of bunny slippers with fangs sits on his long feet. "Nothing, I just wanted to watch you sleep, oh but there is something. My assistant is coming over to help me today, I was wondering if you wished to meet her?" He asked moving closer to me.

My mouth hangs open as I glare at him shocked, how could he just say that without caring, it is so creepy. Maybe Amelie was wrong, maybe I won't be safe here. "Her name is Claire, I think you're going to like her." He says with a lopsided smile.

The spider Bob climbs up onto his shoulder and I take a few steps back, though I have gotten used to him being around in last couple of days that I have been here, seeing him that high up is very unsettling. "Hey Bob." He says with an unrecognizable grin.

"Ok, so when is this Claire coming over?" I ask looking around the dirty cell I am now getting used to calling my bedroom. "Um, about now." He says looking at his arm as if there is a watch there, I think he really is losing his mind.

I hear the door open in the lab, and comb a hand through my long nearly white hair, and brush down my silk night gown. "That's probably her right now." Myrnin mutters turning to walk out and greet this new girl.

I shyly follow him into the laboratory, panicking slightly about the mess it's in. The pretty girl with short brown hair and brown eyes stands in the middle of two white tables, she smiles when Myrin walks in, "So, you're looking stable today, do you need any medicine, or blood?" She asks with sincerity.

Then she notices me, her smile drops and she stands in an aggressive stance. "Who is this vampire? Is everything ok Myrnin?" She asks as she slowly pulls a stake and a water squirter out of her large bluey grey bag. I really don't know what kind of damage that could do? Are vampire's allergic to water?

"Don't worry Claire, this is my friend. Her name is Celestia." He says with a goofy smile as he puts his hand out for me, when I take it he pulls me forward and toward Claire. "Hello." I mutter awkwardly to Claire. I have never been good at meeting new people, I get shy.

Claire stands up straight and flashes me a friendly grin, she pulls her hand out for me to take, and when I do she shakes it. "Hi Celestia I'm Claire." She says looking me up and down and then finally into my eyes. "Wow, you're really really beautiful." She says her eyes looking memorized. "You look a bit like the founder."

Myrnin throws her a strange look, then he turns to me, and I understand. He is trying to tell me not to say who I'm related to. Amelie did say that I was in danger and though Claire looks sweet and the kind of person that could keep a secret, you never know, so I won't tell her.

"Who?" I mutter throwing her my - I don't have a clue what you're on about and I swear I'm not lying - look. It seems to have worked, she smiles and says. "Oh, Amelie, you just look like the founder of Morganville Amelie that's all. Have you met her?" She asks still smiling.

I look at Myrnin for some help but he looks away in a maddening daze. "Um, I have heard of her, but I'm not sure if I have had the privilege of meeting her yet." I say a triumphant smile spread across my full lips.

"Oh, anyway Myrnin, did you want something?" She asks turning her sweet gaze on the crazed man who is staring off into space right now. "Myrnin." She says with a bit more of an umph. "Myrnin, listen to me!" She shouts.

He seemingly snaps out of his daydream and dozily smiles at Claire, "What?" He says sleepily. "I asked why you ordered me to come here?" She says throwing her small arms out in a questioning stance. "Oh, I wanted to introduce you to Celestia." He says with a dozy grin on his thin lips, and his dark hair falling onto his shoulders.

"Is that all?" She asks with sass, as she glances over at me and then back at him. "Um, no, I want you to get us both some blood please, and also tomorrow, after your classes and when it gets dark, please can you take Celestia out and show her the town, she's new and doesn't no anyone but me, and now you." He says patting her firmly on the shoulder and then walking back into his room.

We look at each other for the moment, "God, he's so rude, he didn't even wait for me to answer, he just expects." She says her hands on her hips and her brown eyes angry for a moment then going soft as she gently smiles at me.

"Don't worry, you're a vampire, you will get used to him and his madness. He probably won't be able to kill you." She says a laugh in her throat and a smile in her eyes. I smile shyly down at her. "Hey, you seem to be really nice, you're different from the others aren't you?" She asks looking me up and down again. "I guess, I mean I have been away from people for a long time, I don't really know how to be a vampire, and I don't really want to be a vampire either." I say with a sigh.

She looks over at me sympathetically. "What happened if you don't mind me asking?" She asks I shrug my shoulders making the gown cascade in ripples down on my body. "Basically a man, who wanted me to be his, tried to murder me after I refused. Then this beautiful woman killed him and made me into this." I say pointing at my body.

It was nice to be honest, and get my story out there without getting into danger. "I'm sorry, so it wasn't your choice." She asks looking up into my shining eyes. "No, no it wasn't, actually although I do love the women who turned me, I still can't forgive her for this, all though I try very much." I whisper looking down at the dirty white floor.

"How old are you?" She asks her eyes sad. "I was turned at 18, but I have been alive for around 80 years, so I am still quite young for a vampire." I say with a slight smile on my lips. Her mouth drops and her eyes grow wide.

"I know you're a vampire, but you look and act so much younger, I think we will become good friends." She says with a grin. "That is as long as you don't try to eat me.

After a long chat with Claire, I walk into the back room and search for Myrnin. I see him sat on his bed and hunched over a giant book on his side table. "Hello, Myrnin." I whisper, not sure if I should disturb him or not.

He jolts up standing in front of me, he is using one of his vampire reflects, he's so fast I don't even notice that I am lying in his arms, his soft lips placed on mine. My heart flips as he carries me into my room and onto my bed.

He touches me, first my face then my chest and legs. I don't know why, and I don't know what's happening, but I'm too afraid to do anything else. I glance quickly into his eyes, they are bright red and crazed, his smile is unsettlingly lopsided and his fangs are dropped down as he kisses me again but harsher this time.

"Princess, you are so beautiful princess, break this curse, please princess please kiss me like the frog and turn me into your handsome prince." He screams into my ear, frightened tears start to form in my wide eyes, as he attempts to rip my silk gown from my body.

He kisses me again and before he can rip the gown from me he is yanked back, I flit across the room, cowering in the corner. Amelie stands with Myrnin in a head lock, I knew she was strong but how could she be this strong she is so dainty. And how did she know this was happening?

"What's happening?" I cry watching Amelie carfully hold Myrnin to the bed, as he rips the quilt and pillows to shreds like an angry crazed animal. "He hasn't had his medicine darling, and he needs blood now!" She yells, she effortlessly flips her phone open and dials someone's number.

"Claire." She says with her cold voice. "Myrnin's having a turn so I need you to get him some of the antidote and a bag of blood." She says, she hesitates for a moment listening to the other end of the call then she screams "Now!" And ends the call.


	4. Chapter 4: Water

After a few days of time on my own, while Myrnin sits in the abyss of a vampire prison, I find myself incredibly bored. Claire came to check on me yesterday, well when is say check I mean make sure I haven't killed any poor Innocent human.

I told Claire when Amelie came to my rescue that I am her granddaughter, but she promised not to tell anyone without my permission We have become quiet good friends and I have told her a lot about my short life.

Amelie told me that I am and was allowed to go out around the town, but to be completely honest, I'm scared. I'm scared that they will see me for what I am, a blood sucking killing machine. But I don't want to be seen like that, I'm kind of like a vampire vegetarian, I don't eat Human.

But I have nothing else to do and there's no harm in just checking things out, anyway I'm a vampire they couldn't hurt me. But what about the danger Amelie is so worried about, I haven't a clue what it is, but I'm terrified that it's something truly deadly.

But she told me that it's ok to go about the town, so there wont be a problem with me going out, if there was danger of me being hurt out side then she wouldn't have freed me. Ok, I have made my decision, I'm going out, hopefully everything will be ok. Maybe I'll even make some friends.

I sit on the bank of a riverbed, my white blonde hair flowing behind me, like silk in the wind. The cool feel of the clear rivers water feels like heaven on my bare legs. My white dress is wet, but I don't care. I know we don't usually feel things like this, but I am a child in the vampire world, so I feel more human than vampire at this time.

I glide my pale hand through the water, fish and other earthly creatures flee as they feel the ripple my hand makes in the water. I smile freely with my white blue eyes closed in ecstasy. It's so good to be free, to be able to touch the earth, and feel the wind on my shoulders. I have waited for this for years, dreamed about it, I have even prayed for it.

I can't believe that I was so scared of this, there arn't many humans out at this time and Amelie would never set me free if this was dangerous. I stand up from the water and slowly wade into it, until its up to my neck. Then I dip my head under and dive to the bottom of the river.

I wave my delicate hand through the weeds and smile at a tiny minoe that swims past my face, unafraid and unaware that it is directly in front of a death trap. I swim further until I find a tiny cave. I sit inside of it and watch the river life swim past carelessly. I don't have any need to breathe so I can stay here as long as is needed.

It's funny to think that I was killed by a river and now the first place I go on my own after freedom, is to a river. I guess it's because I feel my life in the water, the life that I lost but in some way am still in charge of. After awhile of calming serenity, I push up and out of the water, without even a breath.

I walk out of the water without looking back, and onto the desert like street, houses are quiet with lights sometimes on in the bedrooms. One house in particular has every light on, I find myself intrigued by every movement inside the house, though I can't see it I can feel and hear it, because of my vampire skills.

I rudely walk onto their lawn, not meaning to trespass, but trespassing anyway. I can feel 3 heart beats but hear 4 different patterns of movement. There is another vampire like myself behind those walls. I cock my head, and stare at the walls like I can see through them.

My body moving like a strange undead cats, I walk closer to the house.

Eve Pov.

After my long scream at my loving corpse of a husband, I walk out of the house for some cold fresh air. I need it to let of the hot steam curling up like a tight fire ball inside of me. As I let go of a big hot breath, I turn my head, making my middle length black and pink pigtails bang against me face.

A girl with long white hair and cool bright whitey blue eyes stands staring up at me, with fear and excitement shining in her moon like eyes. I freeze then as soon as I take another breath I have my silver nitrate super soaker pointed at her pretty face.

She moves back a little, her fast vampire reflexes making it look like she was there in the first place, but I know different. She's wearing a long white summer dress, that clings to her body, soaked right through. I wonder what the hell she's been doing.

"What do you want Fanger!" I yell, hopefully alerting the rest of the house. She looks absolutely terrified of me, not of the super soaker, she doesn't even notice that, but of me. "I-I-I'm so s-sorr-y I Didn't m-mean to trespass. I-I'm sorry." She says tears in her bright eyes. Her accent is soft like an angels, but with a French tint.

I lower my soaker slightly, and yell a little quieter, "We're protected by Amelie, you can't touch us, corpse." She looks shocked and completely horrified, but with a spark of recognition in her eyes. "A-Amelie, she is my re- friend. I lower my purple and black soaker and relax. "oh, Amelie has friends?" I giggle "You mu-."

"Get on the ground fanger!" Shane screams as Michael grabs the girl by the neck and lifts her into the air. Shane holds a silver BB gun up at her chest, and Michael begins to growl ferociously at her. Claire runs out of the house a few seconds behind them and prepares to attack the girl with a silver tipped stake.

Recognition glints in her eyes. "No, Wait, you can't hurt her." She yells pulling Shane's arms down. "Why?" Shane asks turning to look confused at his girlfriend. The girl shakes like a terrified child while she looks down at Michael, he puts his fangs away.

"Her name is Celestia, she lives with Myrnin, she's very important." Claire yells slightly anxious. Shane turns and rolls his eyes at the mention of Myrnin. Michael gently puts her down and Celestia flits over to Claire hiding behind her as everyone turns to look at them.

"Why is she important?" Shane asks. Claire turns her head to whisper into the frightened girls ear, the girl nods her head wearily, forcing her hair to hide her eyes and Claire turns back to face us. "She is Amelies great granddaughter, if anyone hurts her Amelie will kill everyone involved.

Michael shuffles uncomfortably and Shane takes a step or two back. I thank Gaia that I didn't shot the poor girl. "Wow, I'm so sorry I nearly soaked you, I feel like such an idiot." The girl smiles and says, "That's ok, I understand, I'm sorry if I frightened you, I really didn't mean too."

Michael walks closer and kneels in front of her, his eyes scared but the rest of his face sollum. "I'm sorry for my actions Majesty, I am a blood child of Amelies, In a way we are family." He says with a respectful smile.

Her whole face brightens and she moves away from Claire and closer to Michael. She motions for him to stand and wraps her arms around his stomach. "Nice to meet you cousin." She says happily. She then lets go before I get concerned and smiles at everyone else, including an extra friendly smile directed at me.

I can't help but smile back, then Shane pipes up and asks. "So, how are you related to Amelie? Can Vampires have kids?" He looks at me then Michael and I take a glance at Michael, who is looking at me. I refuse to get my hopes up but my heart beat turns funny.

"No," She says sadly, which shatters my heart but I don't show it. "Before Amelie was turned she had a child, whom she left human. Through the century's she watched us all, until it was just me and my mother left." Her eyes turns sad as she mentions her mother.

"Then how are you a vampire now?" Michael asks, confusion and what looks like sadness arches his brow. "Well a man took me to a river and tried to kill me. But Amelie got there in time and turned me, so she wouldn't lose her only living connection to her child.

"Why did the guy try to kill you?" I ask being a bit nosy.. oh well. "Well," She mutters. "He fell in love with me and couldn't have me in a way he wanted me, so he took me to a river in Chicago and beat me to an inch of my life. I would have died if Amelie didn't have people watching me, they told her that I was kidnapped and taken to that river and she came to my rescue."

"Wow." I exhale. "Well you are absolutely stunning, I can understand why someone would want you so bad." I mutter which gets me strange looks from everyone but Celestia who just smiles. "Have you always looked like this?" I ask, if she could I'm pretty sure she would have blushed. "Um yes pretty much, the only difference is my skin, I wasn't this pale." She mumbles looking at the ground.

We stand all a bit shocked, how can anyone be naturally that beautiful, well I guess she is a descendent of Amelies, and she's French... I think. "Are you French?" I ask, she smiles warmly. "Yes I was born in France, but me and my dear mama had to move here. My father was abusive, we needed to get away." She explains.

Michael changes the subject by saying "So, where have you been? I have never seen you about and I know every Vampire in Morganville." She glances at Claire and then back into Michael's deep blue eyes. "Grandmother locked me away in her house, it was to protect me. But when she found out there as danger she moved me into Myrnins." She says, with a small sad smile.

"What's the danger?" Shane asked excitedly, oh that guy.. always up for a fight. "I don't know." She says concerned. "She said that nobody could know that we are related though." "But you told us?" I ask/say. "Yes because Claire told me I could trust you. C-can I trust you?" She says looking at each of us nervously.

Yes we all tell her easing her nerves. We ask her in and she comes inside and explains a little more about her life. She tells us about her long lie locked inside a room, it breaks my heart a little bit and makes me hate Amelie just a bit more than I already do. She is such a sweet girl nothing like the other vampires.

She tells us of her fear of other Vampires that she Doesn't know and that she never wanted to be what she is know. We soon become friends, but then she tells us she has to go before the sun comes up and leaves.

Celestia Pov.

I walk back to the shed, slowly or a while then I rush when I feel the sky become hotter and hotter, as the sun begins to come up. I dart into the shed and hold myself up against the wooden side. I let myself breath and I let my body heal the little that was burnt. Then I jump down the hole and into the Laboratory.

Where Myrnin stands. His warm eyes shining with guilt. "Hello Princess Celestia." He whispers just loud enough for me to hear. "Hello Myrnin." I mutter in return. "I'm sorry about the other day, I wasn't well. I am so very sorry my dear, please I hope you can forgive me?" He says his voice low and desperate.

I stand in silence for a moment not knowing what to say. He notices and changes the subject. "Where have you been my dear? Your clothes are very wet. I am quiet again but then I answer the pitiful man. "I went for a swim." My voice is unusually cold as I brush past him. Before I leave I look behind my shoulder.

"I'm going to bed, you may not enter in the morning, you may not touch me again, and if you attack me again, I will have you locked away forever." His eyes lower, I know by the sad look in them that what I just sad hurt him very much, but I'm angry and I want him to know that. I do not completely mean what I said, I just want to hurt him.


End file.
